


Nightly Thoughts

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Affection, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Feels, Hospitals, M/M, Newborn Children, Omega Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Asami Ryuichi didn't think he wouldeverfall in love at first sight, but the evidence resided in his arms.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 15
Kudos: 297





	Nightly Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So... I thought of Asami meeting baby Ryoma for the first time and becoming attached. I laughed at the last line since these two end up with four omegas lmao 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

After nine months of anticipation, Asami cradled his newborn son in his arms.

During a normal night, he visited his clubs, handled business deals, attended multiple events to keep his empire running. His busy schedule kept him from becoming antsy and bored. Yet, he sat inside of a secure wing of a high end hospital, tending to a newborn. Not that he needed to keep ahold of his pup. Ryoma was in a milk coma after finishing his last feeding.

As he leaned back against the wall, he sparred a moment to glance back at Akihito. Despite looking ragged and exhausted, Akihito looked serene and peaceful in his sleep. Earlier, Akihito passed out in the middle of feeding time. His head slumped to the side and snoozed away. His hold on their baby loosened, but the pillow kept Akihito's arm and Ryoma from moving.

Asami kept a watchful eye on them as Ryoma kept on sucking on Akihito's chest until he finished. Waiting a moment longer, he got up from his uncomfortable makeshift sofa bed to retrieve his child. Careful in moving his hands in the right places, he removed the slumbering pup from Akihito's presence. Akihito grumbled at the missing heat of their pup and began patting the empty area. Asami let out a comforting growl to let Akihito know that he picked up their son.

Akihito went back to sleep without issue.

Walking around the room, Asami positioned Ryoma upright before he paced throughout the room. He patted Ryoma's back, waiting for the inevitable burp and possible vomit. Asami witnessed gore and bodily fluids on a consistent basis, his pup's vomit wouldn't phase him.

After a sequence of burps, Asami returned to his sofa bed and sat down. Getting himself comfortable, he moved Ryoma into a cradling position.

Asami began running his pointer finger over Ryoma's face. Touching Ryoma's forehead, nose, cheeks, and his mouth, Asami couldn't stop _looking_ at him. He found himself fascinated at the result of his mating with Akihito. A healthy _omega_ pup with blond hair.

After birth, Ryoma was pricked for a quick blood test. The blood was poured on a device in the room which gave immediate results. The doctor hesitated before announcing Ryoma's dynamic. Asami Ryoma was an _omega._

Asami didn't react to the news. All he cared about was the health of his pup and his mate. They belonged to him. He didn't want to think of losing either one of them. In contrast, Akihito ignored the tension from the medical staff and cheered in happiness. Throughout the pregnancy, Akihito felt that their child was an omega. He was proven _right._

Asami understood the assumption of an alphas preference for an _alpha_ child, but he cared little for such labels. A dynamic meant _nothing_ to him. Under his tutelage, their child wouldn't bow down to _unknown_ alphas desires. He would become the sort of omega who went beyond his dynamic just like his omega mother.

Due to Asami's constant touching, Ryoma wrinkled his non existent eyebrows and opened his eyes to reveal hazy _golden_ eyes. His face scrunched up at being woken up from his nap.

"Interesting." Asami brushed a finger against Ryoma's cheek and received a gurgle in return. "Akihito didn't overtake _every_ facet of your appearance."

When Ryoma grabbed onto his finger, Asami huffed out in amusement. Asami began lightly tugging his finger back while Ryoma grabbed onto him. Every little thing Ryoma did brought a smile on Asami's face. There was a point where he _chuckled._

Was it love at first sight?

Asami paused.

He thought he was _incapable_ of falling in love at first sight. As far as he remembered, he never fell into the pitfalls of instant love. No one inspired these feelings in his cold _unfeeling_ heart. Even when he first snatched up Akihito, he found the omega _amusing._ A plaything for him to keep and discard as he wished. Yet, the pup in his arms caused a warm feeling in his chest.

Maybe, his instincts celebrated a _successful_ breeding. _Imprinting_ on his pup was a possibility. But, Asami shook his head over any those explanations. He couldn't deny it.

He was in love.

Lifting the pup close, he scented the pup. His scent blended well with Akihito's strong one. After birth, Ryoma received an extended scenting period to Akihito going on autopilot in his instincts. Asami wasn't able to hold his son due to Akihito hissing at him to keep his distance. Akihito's sudden nap gave him an opening to finally hold the pup.

The rustling of sheets and groaning, brought Asami's attention to turn toward Akihiko.

Akihito grumbled. "When did I fall asleep?" He lifted himself up by his arms and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Ryoma?"

Asami hummed. "I have him. You fell asleep while feeding him."

Akihito looked at their pup with a frown. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"After giving birth, I wasn't surprised you were exhausted. In any case, I'm used to staying up all night. I don't mind caring for him." Asami maneuvered Ryoma for Akihito to see. "He has my eyes."

" _Does he_?!" Akihito put his hands and made a grabby hands motion. "Let me see."

Asami hesitated for a moment before he got up and gave Ryoma to Akihito.

 _"Wow!_ He has all light features." Akihito smiled big as he pressed a kiss against Ryoma's forehead. "Honestly, I thought he would inherit your dark hair. Imagine it, a mini you, Asami."

Asami found a spot on the bed and sat down. "You want another one?"

"Maybe." Akihito cooed over Ryoma. "I used to not want a pup due to my job and all. After going through those months with Ryoma..." He looked up at Asami. "I'd like one more."

Asami snorted. "Not a brood?"

"Oh hell no." Akihito grimaced. "Would we be able to handle more than two? I don't think so."

**_The end._ **


End file.
